


Wish I could lie

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Art, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: "I wish I could hate you, but I can't."





	Wish I could lie

**Author's Note:**

> All my love to writcraft for this prompt. Enjoy.

[](https://78.media.tumblr.com/813a8f538d63deada270fcccfbe88c79/tumblr_pc6oke5MXk1x5c3oho1_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The artist will be revealed on August 31.


End file.
